Not Understanding
by evilsAfoot
Summary: Cas mistakes kissing as a friendly gesture as opposed to romantic one. Awkward cuteness ensues.


Dean is sitting in a motel room cleaning guns when he feels a hand grip his shoulder. It's Castiel. At least he suspects it's Castiel, the tiny slip of brown hanging down in his peripheral vision only adds to his suspicions. He acts surprised when he turns around, as if having an angel pop up randomly throughout his day (usually at the most inconvenient of times) isn't a normal occurrence for him now. He's not sure why he pretends. It definitely has nothing to do with the tiny smile Cas has whenever Dean jumps abnormally high in the air and spouts obscenities at no one in particular.

Cas doesn't disappoint, amusement lights his rumpled face when Dean starts, but he otherwise has no reaction. Instead he hitches up the long tails of his coat and sits down next to Dean, picking up one of the rifles he's laid out over the mattress. A silence passes between the two of them, Castiel busily examines the weapon while Dean stares at him, waiting for an explanation as to what he wants this time.

Finally Dean stirs when it becomes apparent Castiel won't be conversing anytime soon, "So what are you doing here Cas?"

The angel looks up slightly startled, as if he'd forgotten Dean was there. He pauses a second, collecting his thoughts before speaking, "I currently have no substantial purpose for being here."

"What?"

"I meant that, I am here strictly for personal reasons," he says in a failed attempt of clarification.

Dean twists his mouth in confusion. Castiel was visiting him, and nothing apocalyptic was doomed to happen? This was a first. "So you're just here to... what then?"

"I believe the socially excepted term is to 'hang out'," he states, turning to look at Dean with a guarded expression, as if he's expecting him to laugh then throw him out of the room.

"You're here to hang out? You. Castiel, want to hang out." The words feel odd in his mouth.

There's a pause, "Yes?" He sounds unsure, then he adds as an afterthought "If you are occupied with other things I'll leave you of course."

Dean's eyebrows furrow. The same guy who not two days agowanted to wait out his last day on Earth quietly in a corner, was now standing there asking him to an implied day or relaxation and tomfoolery. Maybe this really was the end of the world. Still, lately Dean had been enjoying Cas' company, and he'd been feeling somewhat lonely now that Sam had split.

Misinterpreting Dean's silence Castiel flushes, "I see that I am inconveniencing you. I leave then, goodbye Dean."

"Cas hold on," the hunter says, catching him by the sleeve before he can disappear. Blue eyes turn on him, staring with a somewhat befallen expectancy, "I'd love to 'hang out' with you."

Casteil cocks his head, looking at Dean with that same stoney expression he always wears, and Dean responds with his usual cheesy grin. He enjoys watching Castiel relax as he soaks in Dean's friendly expression. He finds it oddly endearing. He's also starting to think that Cas might have been the angel no one wanted to play with at recess.

"Oh," He finally says after much deliberation, "Good. What would you like to do?"

**. . . . .**

They end up at a burger joint. Dean's choosing of course. He hadn't even asked Castiel if that was what he wanted, because he knew Castiel wouldn't care as long as he got to experience humanity. A pretty blonde waitress seats them at a booth in the corner of the restaurant. She has a slight southern accent and a warm smile. Dean can't help noticing that her smile is especially bright when she turns to Castiel, and he chuckles to himself as she walks away. This of course does not go unnoticed.

"What is it?" Cas asks as he looks over the menu.

Dean's still laughing when he responds, "It's nothing."

"You are amused. Have I done something incorrectly?"

"No dude, you're fine. Relax," Castiel looks up from the page and blinks, face expectant. Dean gives in with a sigh, "It's just that waitress seems awfully friendly."

Cas purses his lips, and thinks back to their previous encounter. "Yes she is nice," he finally agrees with a look that can only be described as content.

Dean laughs again, "No, no that's not what I meant."

And Castiel looks confused again. Dean inhales a deep breath, "What I meant is, I think that waitress might like you."

A look of dawning crosses the angel's face, just as the young woman bounces back to their table requesting their drink orders. Dean orders a coke with an overly sweet smile, then turns towards Castiel, looking forward to some lunch time entertainment. The angel had gone wide eyed in the time being, and was now sitting straight up in his booth, staring forward at Dean, and avoiding the woman's gaze at all cost.

"What would you like, sweetie?" The waitress prompts after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Just water, thank you," he finally responds, voice ten times hoarser than usual. Dean bites his lip, containing laughter in front of the waitress not wanting to discourage her.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back out with those drinks," and with that she swivels away into the kitchen.

Castiel relaxes again when shes completely out of sight, slumping back down in his seat. Dean let out a bark of laughter, startling the poor bastard back up. The hunter continues to chortle making Cas grimace, but really he can't help it. This guys was just to damn... Well, for lack of a better word adorable.

"What are you gonna eat then?" Dean asks when he's calm again.

Castiel considers the menu taking his time as always. "I do not require any food at the moment."

Dean frowns, "Wrong answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it doesn't matter whether or not you require food. Because if God exists, then food if proof that he loves us." And Castiel only looks slightly offended by this so Dean continues, "Now, I personally recommend the bacon cheese burger. Everything tastes betterwith a bit of fried pig fat."

On this note the waitress emerges from the back again, a drink in each hand. She comes straight to their table, and places them onto a couple of paper coasters. Her arm narrowly misses Castiel's coat covered shoulder as she stretches across the table, he straightens up again. Dean shakes his head, what's he gonna do with this guy?

"So are you boys ready to order?" She asks pulling out a little pad, there goes another smile in Cas' direction.

"Ah yes, Two bacon cheese burgers with fries please." One smile at the waitress, one cheeky grin at the angel across from him.

"Alright-y," she chimes back, scribbling down their order, "I'll have those burgers out in a jiffy. You boys sit tight."

Then she squeezes Castiel's shoulder and he practically jumps out of his skin. Dean dives for his coke trying to stifle his laughter with a big sip of soda. When he puts the drink back

to the table Castiel is staring at him, as if he thinks this will help him understand whatever it is that's confusing him now.

"What's up?" Dean asks, settling down on to his elbows.

"My discomfort. It entertains you, I do not understand why."

Dean smirks, "Because. The way you act around women, man, it's too damn funny."

"That doesn't answer my question. I want to know why."

Dean has to think for a bit, never really having to explain why something made him laugh. He leans even farther across the table before he answers, "Well the way I see it, I guess, is that I can react one of three ways. I can either A, feel uncomfortable with you, B, make fun of you for it, or C, laugh at it. I think you know which way I've chosen to go."

Castiel pauses mulling it over, "But you do make fun of me for it."

Dean chuckles this time, "Yeah I guess I do."

"You don't mean it though," It's a statement, and Dean's not quite sure what he means by this. So he asks. Cas' response is simple for once, "When you make fun of me. You don't mean it, not offensively at least. I appreciate that Dean."

Dean is taken aback by this, and maybe it's because of the smipleness that he is so touched. He tilts his head a bit, "It's no problem, you're a cool dude."

It's Castiel's turn to smile, he glances down to his glass where his fingers are playing with the sweat on the rim, "You are a good man Dean Winchester."

Dean is slightly lost in thought when Cas starts leaning forward on his side of the booth. He's still simmering in that warm fuzzy feeling, which is why he doesn't notice Cas' face

getting closer and closer to his own. He's still mulling over their previous conversation, which is why he is completely shocked when he feels Cas' lips press gently against his own.

Dean's eyes shoot wide as soon as he realizes what's going on, but much to his own surprise he doesn't pull away, he just kind of sits there taking it, palms pressed flat against the table. Castiel's lips are chapped, but warm, and they move very gently. Just lightly touching Dean's. Also to Dean's surprise he finds he's kind of enjoying the sensation. Even more to Dean's surprise he can feel himself leaning forward into the kiss, parting his lips in response and working them against Castiel's. One of his hands raises to the angel's scruffy cheek, and it feels odd, but not unpleasant.

It's the startled gasp from near by that pulls Dean out of his haze, and he realizes that he is kissing what looks like another man in public. Dean shoots back in his

seat, causing their lips to detach with a flinch worthy smooch. It's the waitress, she's standing there with a tray of burgers in one hand, and eyes even wider than Dean's. He feels kind of guilty that she had to witness that. It's not helping that Cas is sitting there most of his body still on the table, he'd had to really stretch to reach Dean, his expression is innocent, like he isn't sure what everyone is so worked up about (which to be honest is probably true).

Both Dean and the waitress have flushed completely red by this point, and much to Dean's dismay he realizes that she isn't the only one who noticed their little display. Three tables over he can see a gruff looking trucker dude looking any direction but there's, he's poring way too much ketchup into his plate to not look inconspicuous. Seriously, the red stuff is over flowing from the brim of his plate. A few tables away from him is a group of teenage girls, all of them are staring with varying levels of shock, most of them are giggling. When he looks back at Castiel, the confusion is still clear on his face, but at least now he's sitting back properly.

Their waitress stutters awkwardly when she speaks, Dean assumes she's feeling embarrassed by her earlier behavior, but she manages through without much uncomfortable banter. She places the burgers in front of them then she scurries back into the kitchen, hands clenched stiffly by her sides. Dean waits for her to disappear completely from view before flopping back into his seat.

"That," he breaths, "Was one of the awkwardest things to ever happen to me. And that is really saying something."

Castiel frowns, "I don't understand," And he sounds almost as exasperated as Dean feels. Like he's tired of never really understanding.

"Well Cas, to make a long story short, most people don't make out in the middle of a restaurant. Particularly two males. Do you get it now?" Dean huffs, and he doesn't mean the bitterness in his voice.

The befallen look on Castiel's face spreads a thick guilt through the hunter's stomach, "I understand that I embarrassed you. I do not understand why."

Dean breaths in several breaths to calm himself, it's unfair to blame Castiel for this. He's still fairly new to the whole human thing. Plus it wasn't like Dean was an innocent victim in all of this, he was the one who responded with an odd amount of enthusiasm, encouraging him (seriously, what was up with that?). "No stop. You haven't embarrassed me or anything, I'm just over reacting because that's what I do. I guess it comes with the daddy issues."

"Then please, explain to me why everyone seems so disturbed," Cas says, and it almost sounds like he's begging.

"The thing is, most people don't... erm.. Commit romantic acts in the middle of a public place. Especially two men, with... each other... Because it'd bad... or something," Not the best explanation, and judging from the completely baffled look on Cas' face he agrees. His brows are knitted together, and his full lips are reduced to a thin line.

"Romantic acts? But all I did was kiss you. I still don't understand, Dean. I just wanted to express my gratitude towards you."

Wait what? "Wait what?"

"You say we 'committed a romantic act' but I do not recall doing so."

"But.. We kissed. You said so yourself three seconds ago... Cas, you do know kissing is considered a romantic act, right?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Kissing, it's a romantic thing. Please tell me you know that."

The angel doesn't respond to this. He just kind of straightens up, face clears of emotions, and sits, staring blankly in Dean's direction. The hunter squints at his companion, not quite sure what's going on, and he wonders if maybe Castiel broke, because a minute's already passed and he hasn't moved a muscle. Dean tries waving a hand in front of his face, but he remains unresponsive. Dean calls to him, shakes him about a little, but nothing seems to break his trance so eventually Dean gives up and focuses on his food.

He eats his burger and fires silently, occasionally glancing up at Castiel to ensure the situation is the same. Once Dean's done with his food, he waits a moment then drags the angel's food across the table and works on that. A slice of pie fallows the second burger, fallowed by two glasses of coke. Then having nothing else to do Dean pays the waitress, who is now looking at Cas with an eye of caution rather then passion, pulls the angel out of his booth and drags him to the Impala, shoving him into the front seat.

Dean waits for the motel room before trying to reach him again. He positions Cas in the middle of the room, steps in front of him, then with all his might slaps him hard across the face. Pain bolts through the hunters arm at the collision, but his plan appears to have worked, because Castiel is blinking and looking around the motel room as if he's not quite sure where he is. Eventually his gaze lands on Dean and he seems to relax again.

"There you are Bucko!" Dean chides, "Thought your batteries ran out or something."

"I don't run on batteries."

Dean chuckles tastelessly, "Yeah I know, I was joking."

"You're offended," He states, and Dean fights back the urge to yell because this analysis on his emotions was really getting old.

Instead he settles on a quick curt answer, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Uh, I don't know, definitely has nothing to do with you kissing me, making me feel something, and then freezing up when you find out it's not socially excepted. And I don't normally enjoy kissing dudes, so believe it or not, that's offensive!"

Castiel tilts his head down, avoiding eye contact, "You enjoyed kissing me Dean?"

"I uh-" Great job Dean, you just keep putting that foot in your mouth, "Oh what the hell, Yes Cas! I enjoyed kissing you!"

Castiel stays silent making Dean even angrier, but he doesn't know why. He should've known that an angel, of all the people out there, wouldn't be the best choice of partner for broadening his horizons and exploring homosexuality, "You know what Cas? How about you just leave."

"Dean I-"

"No, don't say anything, it's cool."

"But Dean I-"

"Can we just avoid anymore awkward conversations tonight? You can go, just call me up when the next troublesome satan crap is due to happen." He turns away, because that's usually how it works isn't it. He says something important and heartfelt, then the next moment he's by himself again, angel nowhere to be found.

But Cas is still there when he turns to check, "What are you still doing here I said-"

"I enjoyed kissing you too Dean," his voice is quiet, so Dean's not quite sure he heard correctly.

"Huh?" Passion bringing out the throws of eloquence in him.

When Cas speaks he's louder, more self assured, "I enjoyed kissing you Dean."

"You..." Cas nods, and a smile quirks Dean's lips, "Really?" Another nod, so Dean takes a step forward, "Then," A few more steps, "You wouldn't mind," A couple more, "If I were to, say, kiss you again?"

They're barely inches away from each other now, the angel's head is tilted upward to look Dean in the eyes. His face is thoughtful while he concentrates on Dean's words, but eventually he gives a slight nod of consent so Dean closes the space between them.

Their second kiss is still slow and gentle, but it maybe has a little more depth. Moist lips pressing together. Incessant movement initiated by the hunter, to be repeated by the angel who was still fairly new to physical contact, but as always was eager to learn. Dean's hand holds Castiel by the waist keeping him in place, Castiel's hands grip Dean by the gentle curves of his sides. When they pull apart, the angel looks a little bemused, and Dean's smile widens.

"How was that?" He asks, not able to contain the smug tone of voice.

"It was good," Cas responds

"Want more?"

"Yes, please."

And this time Dean is on him without the least bit of modesty. His mouth open landing sloppily on Castiel's, prying the angel's lips apart with his tongue and

sliding fearlessly in. Cas does his best to keep up with Dean's enthusiasm, but it's a daunting task for someone so lacking in experience. Dean doesn't care. They move as they kiss, Dean pushing on Cas' chest with his hand so that they back roughly into the motel wall. If Castiel were human the impact would have hurt, but he isn't so instead it sends a shock of arousal through his body. Dean feels Cas' hands tighten on his waste, and he glides his own into the thick tuft of hair on Castiel's head.

Dean pulls his lips away, but Cas' noise of protest is cut off when he latches his lips to the heated skin of his neck. He works his mouth up and down the flesh letting his tongue swirl around the pulse points, and biting down occasionally. Dean hears a moan and smiles through his kisses, looks like little Jimmy Novak has a sensitive neck. He increases the pressure of his mouth sucking and nipping and reviling in every breathy whimper Cas makes. Hearing the noises is almost more obscene than the situation its self, because hello an Angel of the fucking lord is writhing around underneath him.

Dean licks his way up to the corner of Castiel's jaw and sucks an earlobe in between his teeth. He's just starting to get into it, nibbles and all, when he feels Cas' body swaying, as if he's trying to inch his way out of Dean's reach.

"What are you doing Cas?" Dean asks in between his kisses, he's made a beeline back down for Cas' face.

"I, uh," Castiel's voice is low and deep and it sounds absolutely delicious, "I appear to um," he clears his throat.

Dean reluctantly pulls away, because something is bothering Cas and he doesn't want this if Cas doesn't want this. He examines him for a minute, and is basically stunned speechless because guys are never supposed to look this attractive, but it seems Cas is on a mission to prove everything Dean ever thought as fact, false (including his heterosexuality). His hair is sticking up on the side that Dean had clutched it, so it pokes out in every direction. Thick, dark eyelashes fan out over an averted gaze, casting a light shadow over the pink flushed cheeks. Kiss swollen lips part to ingest oxygen that Dean isn't quite sure he needs. Dean sighs, this isn't fair.

"What's wrong Cas?" He finally asks, and Castiel turns his head even more, like he's tying not to look at Dean, "Hey, what is it?"

"My um... I.." Dean doesn't push, gives Cas his own pacing because that's what any virgin needs, "My arousal. I didn't want to startle you."

There's a moment of silence in which everything is still and Dean processes what Cas is trying to say. Then there's that look of realization and his eyes flick southward for a fraction of a second before landing back on Castiel's face. He doesn't mean to laugh, but he does anyway, and it comes out loud and harsh, startling the poor guy into a jump. Castiel averts his gaze again as if he's ashamed. Dean doesn't feel to bad though, that's mostly because two seconds later he's showing Cas just how unashamed he should be.

He flattens his hands on either side of Cas' body, cutting off any scheme of running away (well not counting spontaneous disappearance) then shamelessly thrust his hips forward. Both males moaned at the connection. Their cloth covered erections rub against each other in a grinding motion sending shivers down Dean's back. The angel holds tightly to his shoulders as if he's afraid he'll fall to the floor without the support. To be fair Dean's right there with him.

"I'm not startled," Dean mutters before smashing his mouth back to Castiel's. They kiss roughly, and Cas is clearly a quick learner because the things he's doing with his tongue... Dean groans.

They break apart again, but this time don't waist breath on words. Dean shucks off his jacket and kicks off his shoes in one movement, Castiel, fallowing Dean's lead, slides the long coat off of his shoulders. Piece by piece their clothing is discarded, and lands in a heap on the floor. Dean's experience makes him faster so he's buck naked by the time Cas finishes with his shirt.

"You're a bit too slow for me, man," Dean says, grinning wickedly at the way Cas' eyes widen. His gaze trails up the man's body from bottom to top, then swallows thickly. Dean's had too many one night stands to feel embarrassed under the angel's gaze, then there's that added effect of narcissism and knowing it all looks good down there.

"Let me help you with these," Dean croons hooking his fingers around the rim of Castiel's pants.

He skillfully slides the belt buckle out of the way, then teasingly circles a finger around the button. A chuckle rumbles in his throat when Cas bucks forward, his crotch bumping into Dean's palm. He can feel the inhumane warmth reverberating through the fabric of his trousers. Dean chooses not to fret because this is an angel he's dealing with, not a human, and things are bound to be a little different. So he get's back to work, taking his time as he slides the zipper open. Castiel is shivering, his entire body pressed tightly to the wall, head turned to the side but his eyes watching every one of Dean's movements with an insatiable curiosity.

"Alright," Dean murmurs, mostly to himself, when all the clasps are open. Then with a sharp yank he pulls both pants and underwear down to pool around Castiel's thin ankles.

Dean looks up from where he's crouched, admiring the angel from below. He's thin and wiry, toned muscles are just barely showing through, as if the recent invasion of angel has whipped the body into shape. Dean's eyes linger on the erection poking up through a thick bunch curls nestled at the base of Castiel's stomach. It's daunting. Dean's never been attracted to guy junk in his life, and to be honest his opinion hasn't changed in the last few hours or so, but looking past all that he sees Cas's face. Averted, but eyes dark with blown pupils, staring down timidly. He has that same look of curiosity he always wears laced with a childish innocence. And it's magic, because Dean doesn't care what Cas has hanging in between his legs, he just wants to feel him, reassure him that there is a reason for living other than to save the world.

Dean plants a light kiss on Castiel's thigh, then licks a path upward stopping at his hip. He'd temporarily forgotten how warm Castiel was, and it shocks him. His skin is burning almost feverish. It's odd, but doesn't deter him. Instead he smirks, eyes still locked with Cas', before poking his tongue testingly against the head of his cock. The angel tightens at the feeling, pressing even further into the wall.

"Shh," Dean let's fingers trail up and down the heated skin of his leg, "It's okay Cas, relax. You're allowed to feel good."

When Cas is somewhat looser Dean tries again, hand still moving in calming pulls against his skin. This time he gives a thorough lick stretching from the base of Cas' dick to the tip. The angel shudders, but it's strictly from pleasure, one hand snakes it's way into Dean's hair and combs through. He tugs gently as an encouragement for him to continue, so Dean does. He licks up and down for a bit, tongue swiveling around it's length, before opening his mouth as wide as possible and taking the angel in. He can't fit him in entirely, but figures he gets props for trying, and if Castiel's shaky breath is any indication he seems to be enjoying it. Dean bobs up and down on Cas' cock, improvising with his tongue and recalling what he personally enjoyed in these situations. For his first time he thinks he's doing pretty well, smiling around Cas as he whimpers quietly from above.

He can feel Castiel's breathing getting heavier, and noises getting louder. Dean knows what's coming. So he speeds up. Sucking in his cheeks and adding as much pressure as he can, wanting to milk Cas as best he can for the last couple of seconds. He let's his teeth trace around the counter with every up and down movement, being careful not to move to sharply. Painful sex was not a good experience for a first timer. Castiel's hold on his hair tightens, and Dean's pretty sure the yanking is involuntary. Dean keeps going despite the pain in his roots. Cas is close he can feel it.

A loud cry echoes through the motel room, and Castiel explodes in Dean's mouth, hot cum spurting into his throat. Dean fights a gag, and does his best to swallow it all without having to taste it. He doesn't care what anyone say, that shit is nasty. Then he slides his mouth off of Castiel and slowly straightens back up into a standing position. Cas has gotten even hotter in the time begin (figuratively as well as literally), Dean doesn't even have to touch him to feel the warmth reverberating out.

"How was that?" Dean asks quirking one eyebrow.

"That was... Good," He's completely breathless, it's endearing, "I want to try."

Dean licks his lips, "Well uh, by all means."

Castiel glances downward and a smile of his own curls his lips. He places one hand against Dean's chest and pushes them backwards. Eventually the back of Dean's knees hit the bed, and he folds. The two of them fall together, landing in a heap on the mattress. Cas moves quickly, and with an odd self assurance. He straddles Dean's calves before lowering his mouth to Dean's excited cock. The hunters fists clench around the blankets as Cas works at his erection. His mouth is wet and insistent, and he's manages to pull Dean's entire cock in with one go. Maybe the gag reflex disperses with angel possession. The feeling is incredible because this seemingly innocent angel is able to suck Dean farther in than any easy girl he's met at a bar.

Castiel's lack of experience doesn't prove to be an issue in anyway. He makes short work of Dean, having him moaning, groaning, bucking, and cuming in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Normally he'd feel at least a bit ashamed, but he knows Cas doesn't have much to compare him to so it doesn't really matter. Instead he flops back onto the bed and pulls the angel in on top of him.

"That was incredible, dude, I think it's safe to say you're a natural," He sighs happily. Castiel settles in between the crook of Dean's arm and his side, still abnormally warm creating a good substitute for blankets.

"Thank you," he responds earnestly and it makes Dean laugh again, "You're amused."

Dean strokes Cas' back with his fingers as they lie there, "Yeah Cas, I think I'm always amused when you're around... For one reason or another."


End file.
